Lightweight
by RachelNicole523
Summary: Madison Jareau was the girl that every guy wanted, being a Victoria's Secret model and all. She was the girl that was easy to fall and easy to break. She never beleived in love at first sight, that was until she met him while visiting her sister, Jennifer. Spencer/OC fic. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

Hey people! For those who are reading this, I'm Madison Jareau and this is my story. It's about how I never expected to meet the man of my dreams while moving to Quantico, Virginia to be closer. I've been asked several times if I believed in love at first sight, and until now I've always said no. I may easily fall in love, but I never believed in love at first sight. Though it only took me once to see him, to know that I had found the perfect guy for me.

Now before I get too ahead of myself, I need to tell you some stuff about myself. When I was eight I was adopted by the Jareau's. Before they came along, I always thought that nobody would want me. I mean after all, my "parents" gave me up when I was five. They had always told me I was worthless and I believed them. That was until the Jareau's came along. They showed me so much love. It was so different to go from being treated like shit to being treated like a little princess. And a plus was I had an older sister to look out for me whenever I would get bullied.

The bullying came when I turned to 13. I was slightly overweight and had acne, thanks to hitting puberty. It lasted all through middle school and high school. It was a good thing I graduated a year early. It got better once I was out of school and going to Georgetown, just like my sister in that aspect. I got my degree for teaching. During my first year at Georgetown, I lost 50 pounds, making me 115, and my acne cleared up. While in my second year there, I got discovered by a modeling agency while walking around a mall with some friends. That was when I was 18. That was 10 years ago,I've modeled for Betsey Johnson to Victoria's Secret. Since I've been in the business for 10 years, I'm wanting to retire. And yes, before you ask I did finish my degree.

And that would bring us back to where we are now, me looking for a place near my sister. So this is how I met the man I would spend the rest of my life with, Dr. Spencer Reid.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is my first Spencer Reid fic, let alone a Criminal Minds fic. Let me know what you think. And the title of the story is Lightweight by Demi Lovato. BTW, I don't own Criminal Minds, Betsey Johnson, or Victoria's Secret. The only person I own is Madison. I'll put up a link to Polyvore that will have what Madison looks like and other stuff on my profile.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from the Criminal Minds. The only person I own is Madison.

* * *

After a week of moving my stuff from my studio apartment in LA and another week of unpacking all my stuff in my new house in Quantico, I finally decided to surprise my sister where she works. I couldn't believe I had kept it a secret this long. I've been planning this since probably the beginning April and now it's end of June. My sister and I talk on the phone daily and I not once mentioned it to her. She's gonna be so shocked when I walk into her office and see her. I couldn't wait to surprise her. I hadn't seen her since Christmas and I missed her dearly, along with my little nephew Henry and my new brother-in-law Will. I just couldn't wait to see her.

I walked into the BAU office and saw a tall black man glance over at me then go back to talking to a woman with brown hair. He must have realized who I was, cause he did a double take and spit out whatever he was drinking in the woman's face. I saw a younger man, who looked to be a few years older than me, staring down at his desk doing some paperwork. I decided to go over to him and ask where Jenn's office was. When I got over to him, I tapped him on the shoulder to ask where the office was. But when he turned around to look at me, I was momentarily caught off guard by how gorgeous he was. I mean, he wasn't the type of guy I would go for, which was probably a good thing. He was kinda geeky looking, but it was his eyes that drew me in.

"Can I help you?" the man asked me.

"Umm... yes. I was wondering if you could direct me to Jennifer Jareau's office." I said after finally gaining my composure.

"Sure, its you go up those stairs and it's the middle door." he said pointing to a set of stairs that I hadn't seen when I walked in.

"Thanks handsome." When I said that I could see a slight blush come to his cheeks.

I started to walk away, but I turned back and flashed him a smile before continuing on in the direction he showed me. Once I got to the door he told me, I knocked and heard my sister say come in.

I opened the door and said, "Surprise."

Jenn looked up from her paperwork with a shocked look on her face, she got up and started to walk over to me. I shut the door and met her in front of her desk. She grabbed a hold of my arms looking me over before pulling me into a hug.

When she pulled away, she gave me a once over again before sitting on the couch and patting the place beside her. "So what are you doing here Randy?"

I sat down on the couch with her, "I came by to see you guys. I thought since I was in town, I would drop by. See how you, Henry, and Will were doing. We haven't seen each other since Christmas."

We talked for nearly an hour before I realized I had a couple more things to do around town before I went to pick up Henry. Will knew what was going on since he's the one that helped me find my house. I stood up and looked at Jenn, "Well I gotta head out. I have a couple of things to do."

"When will I see you again?" she wanted to know.

"Pretty soon." I said walking to the door trying to hide my smirk. When I reached the door and opened it, I looked at her over my shoulder and said, "By the way, I'm taking Henry to my house for the weekend." With that said I took off as fast as I could in heels out the door knowing Jenn wouldn't be that far behind me.

When I was in the middle of all the desks, Jenn was at the stairs when she yelled, "SOMEBODY STOP HER." Next thing I know I'm being lifted in the air by the black guy.

"Put me down you big oaf!" I yelled at him while beating on his back. Since beating on his back wasn't working, I just gave up and let him take me wherever it was that he was going. I propped up my head and looked behind him to see who was behind us. It turns out that not only were Handsome and the brunette woman were following us, but now we had been joined by an Italian looking guy, a pretty blonde woman with an awesome fashion sense, and a brunette man. I heard a door open and next thing I knew I was plopped back down on Jenn's couch with six sets of eyes on me. I looked at Jenn all innocent like, and asked, "What did I do?"

Jenn looked at me in disbelief before saying, "What did you do! I'll tell you what you did. You tell me that you're taking my son home with you for the weekend when I know you live in LA. And then walk out like its nothing."

"Yeah, so, what's the big deal then?" I asked playing coy. All the while the other five people in the room were looking between us trying to figure out what was going on.

"That is the big deal. I will not let you take my son all the way to LA just for three days." Jenn said getting mad.

I knew it was time to tell her then that I had moved here. And plus the others were looking at me like I had 2 heads. I looked at her smirking and said, "Did I forget to mention that I moved from LA to here?"

"I don't care if you moved here, you're still not tak... wait did you just say you moved here?" Jenn asked surprised.

"Surprise! I just moved in this week. That's the reason I came to see you." I looked at her smiling. Jenn looked so happy to have me here. She walked from in front of her desk to me and pulled me up before pulling me into a bear hug. I could feel water on my shoulders, so I knew Jenn was crying.

"JJ, is everything ok. What's going on?" the brunette man asked.

Jenn looked up with happy tears running down her face and said, "Guys, this is my sister Madison."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I just wasn't inspired. I have the first to sets for the fic done on Polyvore. Here is the url: polyvore .com lightweight/collection?id=1634319

To look at the set just take out the spaces.

Please comment, suscribe, or favorite. If there is anything I can do better let me know.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry about not updating this for a while. I'm kinda stuck on the third chapter. I'm trying to write from Spencer's POV, and its not working out real well. Also, I'm thinking about rewriting this. I'm gonna keep the chapters up until I get them rewrote.


End file.
